Enemies
by Marie Meyers
Summary: No matter what they'd be enemies. They had no choice or other way.


Title: Enemies

Summary: They would always be enemies. It had to be that way. There was no other way around it if they were to coexist in each other's worlds.

Category: Anime/Manga » Vampire Knight

Characters: Zero Kiryuu, Kaname Kuran, Yuuki Kuran (Kurosu)

Author: Marie Meyers  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: Romance/Drama, Short  
Published: 11-12-12, Updated: 11-12-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,191  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Disclaimer/ Letter from the Author: _Vampire Knight _is the creation of author Matsuri Hino. Please support the series by buying the manga and anime.

"Enemies" is a fan-fiction by copyright author Marie Meyers. Please contact for any reprint, or want of use of this original fan-fiction. Story based off of Volume 10, chapter 46: "Enemies".

* * *

**Enemies**

**Kaname**

She is my dear girl. The only one in the entire world. Yuuki. My Yuuki. My sister. My lover. I would do anything to protect her, anything to keep her safe, even if it meant having her hate me. The moment Zero pointed his gun at her I wanted to kill him. Eradicate him off the earth. The scum. The bastard. Yet she stopped me. My sweet, darling angel told me no. She grabbed my hand and just like that I was captured. By the girl I love with my entire being.

I left so she could talk to him. Say good-bye. My anger was rolling off of me in waves. I listened to him confess to her. Smelt her blood as he drank from her one last time. When Zero asked her if she was now rid of all her fears I held my breath, waiting for her answer. Not that it mattered.

Even if she had told him no, I would never let her leave my side. She knows what world she must be apart of, and I-to me Yuuki, she is...

A reason. A reason for everything.

**Zero**

She pulled the bloody rose out of me. It hurt like hell. Why did it have to hurt so badly? When she did, she tried to touch me. Fuck. _No._ I looked at her with as much hate as I could muster towards her. She looked at me, and apologized, asking if I was alright, that it was good I was. But then she started to leave. Probably to go to Kaname, I suppose. My blood boiled. I didn't want her to leave, not yet. I couldn't have her leave. Yuuki to me, she-

I hugged her to me as hard as I could, asking her if my Yuuki still existed. She told me my Yuuki would start to disappear the more she fell in love with Kaname. That it had always been Kaname because she had subconsciously desired his blood the whole time. I had to tell her.

"I've only ever desired your blood." It was true, during those four years I struggled, I desperately just wanted to latch myself unto her throat and never let go. Ah, the feeling I would've felt, and had always felt.

I bit her. She tasted even sweeter. I wanted to suck her dry. But I pulled away to kiss her. I had been dreaming about doing this for such a long time, and her lips felt so perfect, just like I had always hoped.

I let her go, and told her to leave. I told her to go back to Kaname. I told her how the next time we met I would kill her. She told me she'd run away from me in order to keep me fighting. God, I love her so much. How pathetic.

Is this the creature I am? I am a man who has only ever desired to kill what had destroyed me. I've yearned for Yuuki's love, all this time-hating myself for being a murderous creature. There were times when I wanted to drink from her until there was nothing left because only then could I be sated, knowing that her life was so explicitly attached to my own. As if she were apart of me. When I drank from her, it felt so good, knowing that it was _her_ blood flowing through my body.

It had always been her. Always. Only Yuuki. Even now, even though she's one of them, there is this unrelenting agony throughout my heart. Yuuki. My Yuuki is...

**Yuuki**

He pulled me to him, holding me so tight. I was so shocked. I didn't know how to respond. He asked if the human Yuuki was still inside. She was, but every second my love for Kaname got stronger, the human me kept disappearing. Then he confessed to me. He told me how it was always me, how he only desired me. Then he bit me, one last final bite. It had hurt like hell at first, but it was for Zero, so it was okay.

Then he kissed me. It wasn't soft of sweet; it was hungry, sad, angry, lustful, and regretful. He shocked me by this, too. He held me for a while longer before going to get his gun. He told me to leave, he said that I should go and be with the man I was meant to be by for all of eternity.

"The next time we meet, Yuuki, I'll kill you." Those were the words he said to me, for me, just for me. And I was happy. I was happy Kaname didn't kill Zero, I was happy I'd met him. I was happy that Zero and I were both Vampires. Hell, I was even happy that he kissed me.

"Then I'll keep running away from you. To always give you a reason to live, Zero."

As I turned to walk away, I couldn't help but wonder if Onii-Sama saw the kiss. He probably did, and I would probably be punished for it later. But that didn't matter. None of it did.

As I turned to find Kaname I thought back to my words. "Then I'll keep running away from you. To always give you a reason to live, Zero."

Those words would be a testament. A new bond that we would always have for eternity, and, no matter how exhausting or excruciating the chase could be, I was looking forward to it.

As I walked closer to the academy I saw him, Kaname. He was staring at me impassively and saying nothing. I stopped a few feet away from him and waited.

"...Are you ready now?" he asked me after a pause.

"Yes."

"We won't be returning back here."

"I know." Brother held my eyes with his cold stare. At last they softened.

"Oh, Yuuki," he murmured. "Don't cry." He opened his arms to me and I stilled, blinking once, not aware that tears had started to fall, but then I ran into his arms, letting him capture me. Hold me. My Kaname-Sempai. Kaname-Sama. Oniisama. The man I love more than anyone in the world.

_(Owari)_

_©Marie Meyers, 2012  
_


End file.
